


good morning

by GymLeaderMorty (RivalSilver)



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Morning Sex, Riding, Smut, repost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-10 00:58:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18649669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RivalSilver/pseuds/GymLeaderMorty
Summary: "Today's our day off," said Takumi, a bit gruff.





	good morning

It was rare. Not any time before that day, had the two ever had what Corrin referred to as a, “day off.” Takumi was always busy, now that Hoshido and Nohr were allied with one another together to protect their borders and keep other kingdoms neutral, he was always in training with Hoshidan troops, or attended important sessions in which the allied nobles in power discussed what was ahead in the future. And they usually had Corrin rushing back and forth, now that she had acquired the leadership title of the army, it was difficult for her to even take time to herself.

But the opportunities that they were able to snag were well taken advantage of.

Of course, both had needs. Both wanted time to themselves, though it was rare – sometimes sneaking in a few moments of their day towards themselves didn’t hurt anyone. These were the _real_ moments that they were able to enjoy themselves, unlike when the others are around, in which they had to put politics over their relationship. The limit hung around them during these few moments, knowing full well that only so much could be done before they had to pull away to go back to their assigned duties, unable to _feel_ each other.

Takumi had refused to get up from bed. He held Corrin in his embrace, and when she had tried to get up, he merely growled softly, which had her simply press her back to his bare chest. Though his eyes were closed, seemingly asleep, his hands told a different story. Wrapped under the blankets, Takumi allowed one of his hands to trace down her stomach, slipping under her loose shirt. Slim fingers pressed to her stomach, barely aligning his fingertips to her skin, smirking at the shivers her body emitted.

“Good morning.” His voice was hoarse a bit, yawning it out, before sighing, breath brushing at the back of her neck. His fingertips move up, knowing damn well she was awake.

“Mm…” Corrin stayed perfectly still, enjoying the sensation of his touch, the way he _took_ his time with her, unlike their rushed, short-lived moments they snuck into their busy schedules. The side of her face nuzzled the pillow more, a sigh slipping from her lips. She unknowingly bit down on her lower lip when his palm touched around her breasts. “Takumi…”

He just knew that the next few words that were about to emit from her lips would pertain to “today’s duties,” and he beat her to it as she was about to speak. “Today’s our day off,” said Takumi, a bit gruff. He liked the feel of her soft skin against his fingertips – something that he was not able to feel at his leisure.

“But the—Ah…” Takumi finally silenced her as she arched her back.

Since they didn’t do this often, it was safe to say that Corrin was _very_ sensitive to his touch. Soon enough, she was pressing against him closely, small hands covering her mouth. The more he kneaded at her breasts, the heavier her breathing had become, and the more sensitive she had grown. She could practically feel his smirk.

“I do like that you sleep with loose clothing.” He paused, scooting up so that his crotch pressed to her ass. “But it would have been easier if you were naked.”

Corrin gasped a bit, then purred at how sly he was being – completely different from how he was with the others. With a bit of a struggle, the princess was able to turn her body around to face Takumi.

This time, Corrin put herself in control. Takumi took note of the way she smiled – sly, a hint of mischief clear in her features, and it excited him. Proving his thoughts, he groaned as she began to trail her small hands along his body, touching and caressing all over his skin and _under_ what covered his skin. She _loved_ when he would fall for her touch, especially considering the lack of intimacy they’ve had due to their duties, but she found it hot when his face was flushed, nothing but an overstimulated mess.

Feeling nothing but heat – both on his body and face, Takumi hurriedly shoved aside the sheets, his head tossing back into the pillow when she grabbed at his manhood. It didn’t take much for him to grow hard at her soft, yet sensual touch.

With a much deeper tone, heated, Takumi growled, “Get on with it…”

Ridding of her clothing, Corrin slipped over his body, shivering as she plopped atop of his legs. Red eyes burned into his needy browns, her face burning in a bit of embarrassment and arousal. When she pressed to the tip of his dick, she bit her mouth to fight the moan that threatened to escape.

A sudden grasp of her hips had her eyes widen, then break that moan out of her when Takumi pushed her body down. Nothing but warmth enveloped his cock, and it took much of his self-control to prevent himself from fucking her at his own pace. Though grunting, he managed, “You don’t have to be quiet. There’s _nobody_ around.”

“A-ah…” Though Corrin tried to peep out, nothing but her moans escaped instead. Her back arched nicely as he moved in and out of her to start them off. Soon, she was riding him on her own pace, white hair bouncing behind her, her palms pressed to his stomach to hoist herself. Clenching her eyes shut, Corrin allowed herself to moan out loudly, the waves of pleasure becoming the only thing she felt.

Even the Hoshidan prince himself was moaning along with her – not as loud, but still let her know that he was enjoying this just as much as she was. Though their grunts and groans, he cooed, “Harder,” which had Corrin increase her pace.

They were both a bit sweaty, hot, a needy gaze in their eyes as she did exactly as he told her, and in the end, Takumi’s whole body lurched, and came inside of her, coaxing out a husky, broke moan that vividly expressed his pleasure.  The young woman recovered after freezing for a long moment, then panted loudly.

Turning down, she gazed, eyes half-lidded. A smile curved her lips. “Good morning…” she finally purred after a short pause of silence.

And all he did was chuckle.


End file.
